


Tell Me That You Love Me

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cute Ending, Drunk Gavin, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Gavin sighed, shaky and emotional, as he pulled his face away from Nines’ chest. “Please, Nines…tell me you love me. I-I don’t even fuckin’ care if it ain’t true, I just…” he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Nines’ shoulder. “I need this. Please,”





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty/fluffy idea that me and a friend came up with the other day, hopefully it's not bad?
> 
> Title from IDFC by Blackbear.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

**_RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC:_ **

**_> ALL SYSTEMS FULLY OPERATIONAL_ **

_Okay, so why did he feel like every one of his biocomponents were failing?_

Nines frowned, fingers tapping against the armrest of his couch without a rhythm; this was the fifth time he’d checked his system in the past hour and every time he’s been presented with the same results. He was fine – physically.

He didn’t feel fine, not in the slightest. His mind palace felt clouded and confused, wearing him down slowly. His wires felt tangled in a huge mess. His whole body ached. Worst of all, his thirium pump felt shattered into pieces, sharp and jagged edges trying to slot themselves back together.

And yet, he was fine?

Emotions never were Nines’ strong point, even after deviancy; he found them vague and confusing and they often jumbled his system up to the point in which he wished to shut them off. He should really just shut them off right now, save himself from the unnecessary pain, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t believe that he deserved to _not_ feel this pain…not when Gavin didn’t get to do the same.

Though, would Gavin even be feeling like this?

Nines slumped his shoulders uncharacteristically, as though the weight of his emotions were pushing him further into his couch. The apartment felt quiet, cold and unfamiliar.

Two weeks prior, he would have been sat on Gavin’s couch, a cheesy horror movie playing on the detectives TV whilst Gavin curled into Nines’ side. The detective’s cat, white-haired and incredibly fluffy, would have been curled up by Nines’ feet purring softly. He’d have been happy and content and smiling.

Not sad and lonely, and on the verge of tears.

Sadly, that wasn’t the case today because he and Gavin were stupid idiots. Nines doesn’t even remember what the argument had been about, not now that the heat of the moment had faded and cooled and he was left alone. All he knows is there was a _lot_ of shouting, Nines had slammed his hand quite aggressively on Gavin’s kitchen counter and Gavin had definitely been crying by the time he kicked Nines out of his apartment (as much as the detective would attempt to deny it). What’s worse, is Nines remembers feeling a sick satisfaction at the appearance of tears on the usually closed off man. It disgusted him, thinking back now.

Stupid arguments over stupid comments that were made. This was one of the reasons Nines despised emotions in the first place; they caused nothing but chaos.

Only, he knew that wasn’t true because he felt other emotions (happier ones filled with love and peace) when he was with Gavin, holding him close or whispering sweet nothings into his ear. They didn’t cause chaos.

Fuck, he missed that idiot.

Like some sick, twisted joke, there was a timid knock on Nines’ apartment door just as the previous thought flitted through his mind. He frowned, checking his internal clock and noting that it was well past 11pm. On a Tuesday. Who would be visiting at such hours?

Regardless, Nines rose from the couch and clicked his back joints back into a comfortable position before walking to open the door – already pre-constructing any escape route possibly needed and the closest weapons just as a precaution. He’d learnt to be quick on his feet at all times living in Detroit.

However, one thing that Nines hadn’t factored for in his pre-constructions was opening the door to a drunken Gavin. The man was half-leaning on the doorframe to presumably stop himself from toppling over. His hair was dishevelled and his usual clean-cut stubble was more rugged looking than Nines remembered from a couple days ago. His jacket was hanging loosely off of his shoulders, thin and tired frame, soaking wet from the downpour outside. Nines’ instant thought was that he needed a decent cooked meal and some water.

That wasn’t even the worst of the man’s appearance, Nines soon realised when Gavin finally looked up to face him. His grey eyes were sullen and much duller than they usually were – red and puffy, an obvious sign that he’d been crying previously that night. In fact, he looked like he could quite possibly start crying again now.

Nines tensed.

Upon meeting Nines’ eyes, Gavin’s lips parted ever so slightly and a disbelieving gasp slipped past them. Suddenly, the man was stumbling forwards and it was only due to Nines’ fast reaction times that he managed to catch the man before he hit the ground. Now clinging desperately to Nines’ jacket lapels - because of course he wore a jacket on his day off, he wasn’t a hooligan – the expected flood of fresh tears erupted into broken sobs.

Nines was unsure as to what to do, standing rigidly as Gavin buried his face into his chest and cried into his jacket. Gavin’s hair was tickling his chin as the man moved closer to him.

“Please,” Gavin choked out, sniffling, “Please, jus-just tell me again.”

Nines frowned, trying to decipher what the detective was asking of him. He came up blank.

“Tell you what?” Nines asked, one hand tentatively reaching around to rest on Gavin’s shoulder. He ignored the soothing feeling rushing through his system at the contact that he’d missed so much over the past few days.

Gavin sighed, shaky and emotional, as he pulled his face away from Nines’ chest. “Please, Nines…tell me you love me. I-I don’t even fuckin’ care if it ain’t true, I just…” he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Nines’ shoulder. “I need this. Please,”

Nines felt that same strong surge of ‘ _something’s wrong, you’re damaged’_ but he resisted to urge to run another diagnostic. He had a sneaky suspicion that he would find the same results as last time.

“Nines, baby _, tell me you love me_.” Gavin pleaded, fists tightening around the lapels of Nines’ jacket as he tilted his head up to look at him. Nines sighed.

“Detectiv-”

“Don’t fuckin’ detective me! We’re not at work, dipshit.” Gavin scowled, the alcohol causing his tone to be more aggressive than it was probably intended to be – a stark contrast to the earlier pleads. “Just, what the fuck? Why are you even here, why the fuck ain’t we at home? I shouldn’t be drunk off my fucking ass! I want you, I fucking love you. Why don’t you get it?”

Gavin was rambling now, hitting his fists against Nines’ chest, though it didn’t hurt. He wasn’t even putting any force into the actions; it was merely to show his frustration, Nines figured.

“I can’t lose you, baby. I fuckin’ can’t, okay? What am I supposed to do? Go back to shaggin’ every other guy that smiles at me? I don’t want that, baby, all I want is you!” Gavin’s voice was pleading, on the edge of another breakdown. Nines didn’t recall ever seeing the man in such a state.

He was also getting louder, clearly too inebriated to realise the time of night. Nines was, as usual, cautious of his neighbours. He’d hate to disturb them, and he didn’t think that Gavin would appreciate an audience if they’re drawn out of their homes from the commotion happening. So Nines makes the wise decision of grabbing Gavin’s shoulders and pulling him into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind them.

“Wha’ the fuc-”

“Shut up.” Nines demanded. Gavin’s mouth snapped closed without hesitation, but the man still fixed him with an accusing glare. Nines could see the other conflicting emotions in his eyes though, the alcohol making it harder for the detective to mask his true feelings. Anyway, he’d just declared them out in the hallway.

Nines didn’t speak again until he’d grabbed a bottle of icy water from his fridge, only really stocked with the odd snacks that Gavin liked on the rare occasion that they would stay at his apartment and not Gavin’s.

He slid the drink over to Gavin, “Drink.”

Gavin didn’t bother arguing, gulping down the water in record time whilst Nines watched with sharp eyes. He was looking for anything that might seem out of place, but it seemed that the only thing wrong with the detective was his current alcohol consumption. Hopefully, the water would at least sober him up enough to stop rambling.

Rambling drove Nines crazy.

“Thanks.” Gavin said, voice gruff as he avoided Nines gaze.

Nines just sighed, shaking his head as he took the half-emptied bottle and placed it on the kitchen counter before turning back to face Gavin and crossing his arms. “Want to tell me what the fuck all this is about?”

Gavin shook his head. “’s nothin’,”

“Gavin…” Nines took a step closer but Gavin backed away, closer to the door, still shaking his heads.

“No, no. I-uh, I should…” he gestured towards the door behind him but as he did so his eyes had met Nines’. “…leave.” The rest of the sentence was mumbled, soft and hesitant.

Nines didn’t want Gavin to leave.

When Gavin was here, even drunk and a total emotional wreck, Nines felt better. He didn’t want to feel worse again. He didn’t want Gavin to leave.

As Gavin went to grab the door handle, Nines acted. Fingers enclosing around a thin wrist, he tugged until the smaller man was unsteadily falling towards him. “Don’t.” he whispered, staring into those beautiful grey eyes. How could he miss one person so much? It was irrational.

But emotions weren’t rational, and that was something that Nines was still learning.

He doesn’t know who initiated the kiss, but suddenly a familiar warmth is pressing against his lips and a tongue is sliding against his own, noses bumping together and teeth clashing from the awkward angle but it was perfect. Gavin tasted slightly of alcohol – beer and vodka, to be specific – but Nines found it all the more endearing, tongue deepening into Gavin’s mouth and groaning. He was smiling into the kiss, hand falling from Gavin’s wrist to grip tightly at his hips, guiding Gavin’s body into his own. A welcome moan fell from Gavin’s mouth, his hands sliding around Nines’ neck and fingers lacing into his hair. It was soft and gentle and rushed and Nines had never experienced anything like this before.

Yeah, kissing Gavin had always been amazing – heat spreading through his system and an uncontrollable smile across his face because it felt as though everything fell into place whenever his lips were coalesced with Gavin’s. But this time there was something else. Something that released the tension he’d felt in his systems over the weekend, an uncomfortable sadness that he couldn’t shift. Now, with Gavin back in his arms and kissing him back with as much passion as he can give, Nines is relieved.

He logs the new feeling into his database, deciding that he quite likes the effect it has on him.

Eventually, 7 minutes and 39 seconds later according to his internal clock, Gavin has to pull away for air. Nines smiles down at his dazed look, placing his lips to the tip of the man’s nose. “C’mon,” Nines says, taking Gavin’s hand and pulling him gently over to the couch in the adjoined room. Gavin is quiet as he takes a seat beside him, looking confused but content.

Nines chuckles, because that’s pretty much how he feels to. Pulling Gavin by the elbow, he smiles as Gavin settles in closer – head nestled on Nines’ shoulder and legs tucked up onto the rest of the couch, his body leaning comfortably into Nines.

Nines brings a hand up to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair, knowing how it relaxes the other man. He isn’t disappointed; Gavin sighs and loosens his muscles further, eyes sliding closed. His breathing has slowed, it’s steadier. However, he also notices that silent tears are sliding down his cheeks, dripping delicately onto Nines’ shirt. Gavin makes no attempt to wipe them away.

“You’re an emotional drunk.” Nines teases, one hand sliding to Gavin’s ass and just resting there as if it had all the right in the world to be there.

Gavin scoffs, slapping Nines’ forearm lightly. “Shut up.” There’s no menace in his voice, Nines can clearly recognise the gentle softness of his tone that he would only ever use when it was just the two of them. Or to the cat, of course.

Tugging Gavin closer into him, Nines rests his chin on Gavin’s head and smiles at the familiar minty shampoo that he can smell. “I love you.” he whispered into Gavin’s hair.

Gavin doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t need to; the way that he nuzzles his face further into Nines’ neck and presses his bruised lips to the pale skin underneath the collar of his shirt says all Nines needs to know. Perhaps drunken love confession hadn’t been on his schedule for that Tuesday evening, but Nines found that he rather preferred the unexpectedness of it all. Besides, having Gavin back – smiling and peppering kisses across his neck – was better than stressing over what he now realises was heart-ache.

 _Stupid humans and their stupid emotions_ , Nines thought bitterly, but he hadn’t felt so overjoyed in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say a HUGE thanks to all the love on my other dbh fics?? I never expected so many people to actually read them so wow, I'm so happy!
> 
> Suggestions welcome! You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-beautiful-struggle-of-life)
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
